Love and Pain
by Supermoi
Summary: A study pf the complex and twisted relationship between Megatron and Starscream. Dark fic, angsty and violent. Torture and rape are described. SLASH! NO LIKE NO READ!


**Disclaimer:** Transformers belongs to Hasbro/Takara, not me. I just play whit them, that's all...

**A/N: **A studt of the complex and twisted relationship between Megatron and Starscream. It's a sort of continuity to "You belongs to me".

**Warning: **Violence, torture, RAPE/NON-ON!, Dark and a lot of angst. This DOES contains heavy slash, so if you don,t like, don't read.

**Love and Pain**

The chains clicked and made a metal against metal screeching sound as the prisoner moved.

Starscream regained consciousness slowly and painfully. His optics flickered a couple of times before on-lining completely, and he straitened himself, easing the tension in his limbs. He noticed that he couldn't move a lot because his wrist were imprisoned in cuffs that stretched his arms upward in an uncomfortable posture, straining his shoulder to the limits. His legs were restrained at the knees by larger cuffs and forced open, stretching his hip joints painfully. A last chocking restraint was locked around his neck and maintained his head bowed, for it was bolted to the floor in front of him, and the chain was just a bit short, making him unable to gain an upright posture. He was already feeling a dull pain in his shoulder and neck for the tension that results from his bonding.

Starscream grunted, trying to find a more comfortable position, but it was impossible. Megatron had certainly made sure that he couldn't get any relief from his punishment, and had done it on purpose. His red optics dimed a little as a sharp jolt of pain came from his abused neck and he let out a faint whine. Slowly, the cramp subsided and he could relax a bit. But how could he? He was in for a painful and harsh punishment, Starscream was sure of that as he remembered the circumstances that had led him in that cell. He had attacked Megatron…

He was a little dumbstruck by what he had done, honestly. He had been whit the Decepticons for millennia, now, and until now, he had managed to keep his growing frustration, and anger, toward their "Mighty" Leader in check. But today, something had made him snap.

Was it the way Megatron dismissed his warnings and his suggestion for the millionth time since he had made him his Second in command? That could be, of course, because Starscream had seen right away the flaws in Megatron's latest plan and tried – to no avail, again! – to point them out to their Leader. And the only acknowledgement he got was a backhand and the order to keep his opinion to himself. Starscream had boiled inside, repressing by force the urge to strike back, as he had, as usual, taken a step backward with an apology. But it was more and more frustrating!

Starscream was a scientist, and was much more intelligent than the majority, if not all, of the other Decepticons! But his knowledge and intelligence were always crushed and pushed away by Megatron. As if they were of no importance whatsoever for him… If that is, then, why in the Pit did Megatron had made him SIC of the entire Decepticon army? Was it some kind of sick joke? A way to keep his pet close to him all the time?

The thought alone made his energon run cold in his lines. As another cramp seize his neck and shoulders, Starscream though about the way Megatron had… used him… since he had joined his army. When him and his two trine-mates had been contacted by a mech named Soundwave with an opportunity to take a revenge toward the Autobots, who had destroyed their city of Vos for the sake of the "peace", claiming that the Seekers were too unstable and dangerous and had to be destroyed "for the greater good", he had jumped on the opportunity.

Like TC and 'Warp, all he wanted at that time, besides clearing his processor for a couple of Vorns of desperation after the loss of Skyfire, was to avenge his kind. And he had pledge his undying loyalty to Megatron when he had been brought in… Only to be subdued to the twisted desires of the silver tyrant the instant he had done it.

And since then, he had been nothing but Megatron's "bitch"…

What was worst in that was the fact than the Seeker really had developed feelings for his unpredictable and violent lover. But he knew quite well than Megatron never had and never will reciprocate. And because of that, Starscream was in a perpetual Spark ache, loving but knowing that he would never be loved back. Why he allowed that sick and twisted game to go on was simplicity itself: being Megatron's pet was the only way to ever get close to him. In the moments of intimacy they share, Starscream could almost feel like he was loved and cared for by his lover.

He feed to those faint instants like a leech fed from the blood of it's prey.

It was what made him go on and endure the harsh treatment Megatron put him through most of the time.

Sighing, Starscrem slumped forward, being limp in his restraints to ease the pain on his tortured joints. He could feel the burn of energon tears starting to build in his optics, but he fought them. He didn't want to look weak, because Megatron despised any weakness. He would take his punishment without letting the Decepticon Leader see how much it pains him to be treated like scrap by the one he loved.

A sudden cold wave of air caressed his plating and he shivered a little, noticing for the first time than the armour covering his lower section had been removed, exposing the tender wiring and, circuits and metal skin below. His outstretched legs made it clear than his most vulnerable parts were exposed and vulnerable. He clenched his dental, trying instinctively to close his legs but unable to because of the restraints. An unwilling little whimper escaped his lips as he shook in his chains, making them clanked and screeched. He felt energon tears finally poured out of his optics and roll down his cheeks, angering him more as he felt ashamed of his own weakness.

oOo

To distract himself from those thought, he replayed in his mind the events that had led him in that position.

_Megatron, after backhanding and dismissing him sharply, had started talking to Soundwave, but Starscream's anger was far too high to be ignored so hashly, and he shouted again, insulting Megatron in public for the first time ever. Silence had fallen on the Command Center and then, slowly, VERY slowly, the silver giant had turned to face his SIC again. Everybody were holding breath in expectation for what was about to happen, expecting Megatron to blow his insulting SIC to Kingdom Come any moment._

"_What did you say?" Asked the tyrant in a dangerously low tune, optics bright and dimmed in rage. _

"_I…" Stammered Starscream, both surprised by his own outburst and terrified of his master's reaction. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't mean to…"_

"_What-did-you-say?" Reapeated megatron hashly, an edge of pure rage in his deep voice._

_Now completely terrified and a little panicked, Starscream took a couple of steps backward, hoping to get to the door and get away as fast as possible. _

"_Please, Megatron! I didn't mean anything! I couldn't have said it! I'M SORRY!"_

_Suddenly, Starscream, in a gesture dictated by fear and panic, shot his Null Ray at Megatron. He missed him, of couse, because the silver tyrant took a dive down and ducked, but after that, all the little Seeker could do as realisation hit him was gaped in sheer awe at his own boldness, frozen like a statue. Quickly, Megatron regained his footing and, in a split second, he was on him and grabbed him by the throat._

"_You will regret this, Screamer. I'll make you pay dearly for that stunt, my little pet…" Bellowed the Decepticon leader as he brought the seeker face to his own._

"_Please… Master… I'm sorry…" Chocked the Seeker painfully as his throat was squeezed harder. "I… Love…"_

"_NO!" Yelled Megatron, throwing him to the floor with enough strength to let a dent on the thick metal, and interrupting him. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, screamer! You're nothing but a worthless pile of scrap metal."_

_Ashamed and in pain, Starscream cowered before his leader rage, covering his face to hide his tears. Megatron kick him in the midsection, making him choke and curl on the floor, crying out in pain. Seeing this, Megatron crouched a little and grabbed Starscream's helm tightly._

"_Pathetic." He slammed his face hard on the floor, cracking one optic and breaking his nose. Tears were flowing quicker now and that made Megatron even more enraged. "You disgust me, whore!"_

oOo

After that, Starscream had fallen in the dark and then awoken in there. His aching face reminds him of his broken nose and his blurry vision let him know that his optic was still broken. Megatron had ordered that he was not repaired yet. That made sense if his intention was to torture him more…

Shaking and clenching his dental has the memories flooded his processor, Starscream choked in a sob. Why Megatron did treat him like that? What had he ever done wrong? All he ever did was point out the obvious flaws in Megatron's plans and made some suggestions to correct them, but the Leader never acknowledge him. He treat him like a pet, a sex toy, or even a slave most of the time, and then grant him the "titles" of SIC and Air Commander… Why? That doesn't made sense. These titles sounds more like a joke than anything else, seeing how Megatron never listened to him whatsoever…

Taking a look around him as best he could in his position, Starscream saw the numerous and various instruments that were waiting on the walls or the floor. He dreaded shiver ran through him again. That room was one of the torture chambers that were used to interrogate Autobot prisoners… He could've guessed it himself the minute he had awoken, though, but he had been distracted by his thoughts at the time. And, sadly, he wasn't even surprised to find himself in there.

Starscream bolted his head upward sharply, eliciting him a sharp jolt of pain, as he heard the door open behind him.

"Me-megatron?..." He asked shakily, trying to look above his shoulder, behind his back. "Please, Megatron, forgive me… I've learn my lesson! I'll be loyal, I promise!"

The only reply he got was a dark and cold chuckle as he heard footsteps closing in and stopping behind his back. Hands were placed on his shoulders and Starscream stiffened, awaiting the pain. But nothing came.

"Megatron?..."

"Ha, Screamer… I know you're loyal to me, my pet, but somehow, you always manage to fail me." The hands never moved, but squeezed harder, making the Seeker flinch in pain. "Why is that, whore? Did I ever let you believe than failure is acceptable? Than you can disappoint me again and again and get away with it?"

The tune was sweet and cold, dangerously low, and the bounded Starscream could do nothing but listen. Shame fell on him at those words. All he had ever wanted was pleased Megatron, be the best soldier he ever had, but, whatever he does, it was never enough.

"Megatron, I… All I've always wanted is to please you… Please have mercy, Master…"

Starscream knew that begging wasn't going to help him, but he couldn't stop himself. Megatron removed his hands from his shoulders and move away, stepping to the right wall and stopping. Intruments were moved and tossed aside, clinging to the floor. Starscream's pump pulse faster in fear and dreaded anticipation of the incoming torture. Megatron stayed silent has he looked for the first instrument he would use on his helpless captive. Finally, after what looks like an eternity, Starscream heard him moved toward him again, and this time, he stopped in front of him. He leaned down a little to be eye level whit the Seeker and then lift his chin whit the handle of the energon whip he had chosen.

"Don't waste your breath, Screamer; you're going to need it."

And then he kissed him harshly, biting on his lips and glossa, making him bleed and whimper in pain, muffling his cries with his lips. After a moment, he broke it and lean back, licking the energon on his fangs and lips sensually, before straitening himself. Slowly, deliberately stretching the moment he would strike first, Megatron circles his prey. Sometimes, he caresses him with the handle of the whip, making him shiver in anticipation and fear.

The crackling of the whip being powered warns him a second before the first strike got him on the left wing, making him scream and arched forward. Megatron snickers evilly at that and stroke again, in his exposed aft this time. Strike after strike, Starscream wailed and sobbed, screaming and begging for mercy through the burning pain that burns through his network.

"Phu-plaese… Stop… Meg… Megatron, have mercy…" Whispered the little Seeker when the silver tyrant pause in his torture.

A moment later, Megatron was in front of him again. Starscream could see that he had removes his own lower plating and was… excited by that ordeal. His erected shaft was proof enough of that. Starscream, at his own shame, found him being aroused by the sight, despite his current state. He felt his own circuitry starting to heat up and his exposed shaft painfully came to life. Megatron had a half twisted smile and raised an eyebrow at that, snickering.

"I knew you where a masochist, Screamer. And a dirty slut, aren't you, pet?"

Starscream only bowed his head and let out a sob of pain and shame, not wanting to look his leader in the optics. Megatron had other ideas, though, and grabbed his chin to lift his head again. His optics was glowing with arousal and sadistic pleasure.

"Say it, whore. What are you?"

Starscream cheeks flared in utter shame and arousal and a moan escaped him.

"I'm a dirty slut…"

"Yessss… And what is your purpose?"

"To… To be your pet, Master…"

"Exactly. As long as you remember that, Screamer, all will be fine."

Megatron get closer, his heat melting with Starscream's, and he caressed his port whit something cold and metallic. Starscream arched and instinctively leaned on the touch, dimming his optics and whimpering a little at the coldness. The caresses goes on until his port was well lubricated and his member fully erects, and then, whatever object Megatron was using to toy with him was harshly thrusts into his open port, making the flyer scream loudly in sudden pain. And then, a sudden jolt of electricity erupted in his port and Starscream screamed so loud that his own audios ringed. Megatron leaned on and kissed him harshly to silence him, scrapping and biting his lips again.

Megatron thrusts the object again and again, generating jolts after jolts of electricity in the Seeker's port, and he grabbed his erects shaft to pump it hard and fast has he was fucking him with an electro rod. Pain and pleasure melted in a sickening and incredibly intense way, making Starscream reached a painful and violent overload, covering Megatron's hand with his energon fluid and blood dripping from his port along with lubricant.

"P-please… Meg-megatron… Stop…" Begged Starscream once he was coherent enough.

"I'm not even started, my pet…" Said Megatron as he caressed the tear stains cheek of Starscream with his thumbs, whipping them away. He then licked his digits and grinned. "Hum… Your tears are so sweet, Screamer…"

Megatron tossed aside his latest toy and got up. He grabbed Starscream's helm tightly and shoved his erect shaft into his mouth, making him choke and cough. Understanding quite well what Megatron wanted, Starscream got to work, thrusting his head back and forth, licking and teasing the hot member with his glossa. Megatron's grip tightened as he grunted and reached his climax, tensing a little when he finally cum deeply into Starscream mouth. He forced the choking seeker to swallow all by keeping his shaft deep in his mouth until he was licked clean.

After that, Starscream hoped that it was over and Megatron would let him alone, but it was a void hope, of course.

"Please, Megatron… I'm… It hurts… So much…" He found himself begging again, his voice strained and harsh with pain and tears.

"I now it hurts, Screamer. It's what I want. This way, you'll always remember who you belongs to." Replied the silver mech in a mockingly comforting tune, petting Starscream's helm gently.

"Please, have mercy, my Master."

Laughing again lightly, Megatron got behind Starscream and then began to rub his bleeding port again, with his digits this time, slipping one inside. Starscream gasped sharply as pain and pleasure melt again inside his processor. His outstretched legs trembled and fidgeted in a vain attempt to close, fighting against the chains. Megatron grabbed his right tight and lift it higher as a second, and then a third digit entered his aching port, which was dripping lubricant and energon blood generously. The thrusts made him shiver and sobbed in pained arousal.

After a moment, the digits withdrew and were replaced by Megatron's member, which pushed inside harshly to the hilt. The high-pitched scream that Starscream made then could have break glass, and he continued to wail and trash after that as Megatron's pace increased, becoming quicker and harder, and going deeper inside. It seems to go on forever, until Megatron reached his climax again and released inside his port with a powerful roar, when Starscream came with a scream of pain that seems to shatter his vocal processor because it short-circuited and goes silent with a last squeak.

And he knew nothing more because he lost consciousness after that.

oOo

**Some times later…**

Starscream slowly regained consciousness.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't bonded anymore, and rested on his back on a hard surface. A berth, certainly. He on-lined his optics slowly because the light was bright in there. He saw a white ceiling above his head and a mech crouched over him, turning his back to him has he worked on his lower region.

"What?... Where?..." He began, surprising the mech, who turned his face toward him.

Hook wore an annoyed and angered expression, as ever, and Starscream was a little relieved to see that he was now on the infirmary of the Decepticon base. He remembered loosing consciousness and then nothing… Megatron must have brought him here after he blacked out in the cell.

"Ha, you're online, at last."

"How long…?"

"Three orns. Now stay quiet. Your vocal processor aren't quite healed yet."

Starscream nodded obediently, not wanting to start an argument, even if he really disliked the tune used by the Constructicon. He off-line his optics again and drifted into his thought. Megatron had brought him here. He could have let him rot in that cell, or die, but he brought him here to be healed…

Why? Did he… care for him? Di he… loves him? Is that possible?

Starscream smiled dreamily as he hoped again, against all odds, than he was more then a mere pet for Megatron. Maybe one day his lover will return his feelings.

There was still hope… He could have let him die…

-END-


End file.
